doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Frontier
The Last Frontier is the twelfth episode of the Common Series and the first of it's two-part finale. Synopsis And so it came to pass that the Doctor is defeated and the multiverse shall be no more. And the time has come that I take my rightful place as the ruler of all things - ''Omega. Silence falls across the whole of creation, the worst fate of all draws closer and closer. The Doctor discovers that an old enemy is returning, unknown friends are coming and the stars are going out one by one. The Doctor has crossed his Last Frontier, the point of no return. Plot Following the end of the last episode the TARDIS materializes inside the National Gallery and the Doctor says that he should remove the randomiser(that he instaled in The Borderland). Amy goes of to explore and notices a letter written in an old language which the Doctor notices and identifies as an obscure dialect of Welsh and the sentince translates as "''Hello Sweetie, come pick me up 6732 10 23 10 20 34 59". The numbers are identified by the Doctor as coordinates and the Doctor sets the TARDIS to the alien planet. On the planet River Song is running in an Persian-like city away from a mob of humanoid soldiers dresed as ancient Persians, as she runs she says to herself never to make "suggestions" to an alien prince again. She runs into a dead end as the mob corners her. Suddenly the TARDIS apears between River and the mob and the Doctor pops out just in time to see the mob running away in fear and remarks that he isn't that scary. River apears to the Doctor and says that for once his TARDIS has perfect timing but wonders how he knew that she was in trouble. The Doctor says that she warned him in her future and says that he'll need her for what's to come, when she asks what is happening he headbumps her. The result is him transfering some of his memories into her and she realises what's been happening the Doctor apologises for the method and says that this is definately the last time he's doing this. Meanwhile the Voice is observing the trio by tapping into the TARDIS internal camera, it states that the time has come and the multiverse's end is here. The camera pans from the screen to a chair to reveal the Voice - a humanoid figure dressed in black with face hidden in shadows. The figure stands tall and strange humanoid creatures enter the room, the figure then orders them to asemble the army and launch the invasion. The camera cuts to a space view of Earth being eclipsed by an unseen but massive object. Back in the TARDIS the trio is set flying across the control room as the TARDIS shakes and the console sparkles it apears that the Voice has taken control over it again. The Doctor angily shouts for the Voice to leave his TARDIS as he strugles to control it. In the end the TARDIS lands and the door opens and the lights die out. The TARDIS crew steps outside to see London in total darknes despite that the Doctor's watch reads 11:21 AM. They look up to see that the sun has been replaced by a black hole and the horified Doctor says that only one being is capable of doing this. The Voice walks as the camera gives a close up of the figure's hands wearing gloves bearing the insignia Ω, the figure says that now they will begin. Back on Earth an army of creatures fill the sky and begin attacking the city destroying various buildings and the trio retreats to the TARDIS. When they enter the Doctor flips a switch on the console and the lights in the room light up again. The Doctor then types a sentince on the TARDIS typewriter-like keyboard and activates the viewscreen. The screen's picture splits in four as three Doctors and a young man apear in each of the splits the first two Doctors are still in their tenth incarnations while the third is in his eleventh one. The prime universe Doctor quickly explains the situation and requests help the first Doctor says that it's possible to send only one person trough to the prime Doctor's universe and he sends his companion the Gandrian Kale Phoenix, the second Doctor sends his companion Jennifer Locke, the third Doctor sends his companion Karlel Arcadius who's more than optimistic about meeting the Doctor again, finaly the prime Doctor turns his atention to the young man who identifies himself as Lieutenant Commander Morbius stationed on the 126th Time Lord Asault Fleet during his universe's Time War and sends himself trough. With the companions assembled a hologram of the Voice apears in the TARDIS and the Doctor once again demands that the Voice reveals itself. Light is cast over the hologram and the Doctor is shocked to see that the Voice or the Silence is actualy Omega! The Doctor is perplexed with what Omega has achieved and Omega remarks that he enjoyied watching the Doctor atempting to piece thogether clues out of a lies and traps, an unsolvable mistery dating back to the begining of his incarnation. As he was the one who told Prisoner Zero and Angel Bob about the Pandorica in atempts to kill the Doctor and it was nice to confuse him with making remarks about a nonexisting silence. His plan was to erase the universe from existence so that he can build on out of raw anti-matter. He saw no better way then to explode the Doctor's TARDIS and frame him to the aliance and then watch as they imprison him while the whole of creation ceases to have ever been. Unfortunately for Omega the Doctor broke the laws of time by freeing his past self from the Pandorica and then saving the universe with it. Omega then revealed the he was the entity from which the Zoah was taking orders and the position of his anti-matter army at the momment of the localised event collapse that he made the Zoah create resulted in the cracks in the walls of reality. The Doctor pieces the facts and reveals that if the breaches aren't sealed every single universe will bleed into the void and Omega compares it to poping a ballon. The Doctor then vows to Omega that he will stop him again but Omega laughs at the idea by saying that this is a no-win scenario for the Doctor because even if he somehow seals the cracks Omega has enough power to simply take the universe by force. The hologram disapears and the TARDIS is shocked from the outside, Kale and Karlel go outside to see what is happening but just after they leave the TARDIS gets grabbed by one of Omega's flying mosters and taken into the air. The duo is promptly attacked by the Anti-matter monsters and forced to seek shelter in an abandoned cab. The TARDIS is taken to the singularity and the protagonists confront Omega. Cast *'The Doctor' - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * River Song - Alex Kingston * [http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Karlel_Arcadius Karlel Arcadius] - Luke Pasqualino * [http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kale_Phoenix Kale Phoenix] - Thomas Law * [http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer_Locke Jennifer Locke] - Kate Beckinsale * [http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Morbius Morbius] - Luke Ford *'Omega' - Jason Isaacs Notes *This episode contains the second largest number of companions since Journey's End. *The themes "A Disturbance in the Night", "A Forcefull Intelligence", and "Speeding to Earth" from the Series 4 Specials Soundtrack are heard﻿ in this and the next episode. *This episode marks Omega's return. *The reason for Prisoner Zero and Angel Bob' knowlege of the cracks is explained in the episode. Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Omega Category:Stories featuring River Song